The first time
by vermilioncream
Summary: After being haunted by wet dreams of a certain black haired teme, Naruto is starting to realize he might be attracted to Sasuke. What will happen when you add alcohol into the mix? One-shot. Complete.


**Summary:** After being haunted by wet dreams of a certain black haired teme, Naruto is starting to realize he might be attracted to Sasuke. What will happen when you add alcohol into the mix? One-shot. Complete.

**Author's note:** Hello everybody. This is set about 4 years after the battle at the Valley of the End. After the battle Naruto managed to take Sasuke back to Konoha and he is now reintegrated in society. Sasuke is a jounin of Konoha, and Naruto is just chunin level. Since Sasuke came back to Konoha, Orochimaru is still alive. Dream sequence in italics. Please read and review.

Teme = bastard

Dobe = loser

**Warning:**** This story contains sexual themes, involving boyxboy action. Smut ahead, oral, fingering, anal. If you don't like yaoi, or if you are not of the proper age, please don't read.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profits from this work. **

The first time

_I could hear a soft but intoxicating music and a sweet smell was filling my senses. I was almost blinded by the sunlight, but I could still see pale lips parting. Then I lifted my eyes a little and looked into the smoldering black eyes, framed by equally black hair. He smiled and said something to me, but I couldn't hear it. My eyes traveled down his face, his long, elegant neck and stopped at the broad chest in front on me. The way the sun hit his skin made him seem almost transparent. I've never seen skin so pale and flawless before. I reached out to touch him but he caught my wrist and held my hand back. Smooth lips tickled my neck and if it wasn't for his hot breath, I might have missed them because they were as soft as a feather. He whispered something to me and I could feel him hands traveling all over my body. He seemed to touch me everywhere except where I needed him the most. I was breathing heavily and I struggled to form words._

_"Sasuke, please…" _

_He only smiled back and kissed me. His smell made me dizzy and I felt like I was spinning. Then I felt one of his hands glide over my skin to the place where I needed to be touched. It was close, so close. I held my breath in anticipation. _

The next thing I knew there was a loud, annoying and persisting sound ringing in my head. I tried to open my eyes, but the light made me close them back immediately. I trashed around trying to find that stupid alarm clock.

"Fuuuuck! Where the hell are you, you stupid clock?!"

I finally found it and tossed it across the room. God, I hated mornings. Especially the ones that followed a dream like this. I always woke up sweaty, frustrated, confused and most of all… hard… painfully so.

I jumped out of bed ignoring my hard-on and moved to the bathroom for a cold shower. I don't know why this is happening to me. This was not normal. Not for me. I liked girls I always have, for as long as I know. I liked Sakura from day one and I always spared a second glance at Ino when we met. I don't know why this is happening to me all of a sudden. Well, to be completely honest, it's not quite all of a sudden…I has been going on for a few months now. I mean, I cared about Sasuke and we were close friends despite all our bickering, but to think about him like that…to want him like that was not normal for me. Ever since 4 years ago, when I was able to make him change his mind about leaving Konoha our relationship has progressed. We train together, we spend some free time together, and even our insults have diminished. But being closer to him is one thing and desiring him is another thing altogether.

It all started a few months ago when Sasuke, Sakura and I were on a mission. We had to escort a relative of the feudal lord to another village and we were camping for the night. I couldn't sleep and I noticed Sasuke was also missing from the tent, so I went for a little walk hoping I could find both the bastard and sleep. I walked around the dense forest when I heard the sound of water falling. I followed that sound and I came across a sight that made the breath hitch in my throat. The moonlight hit a small opening where there was a waterfall and a small pond. I could see Sasuke's back. He was naked and wet and his skin was almost shining in the moonlight. His hair was also wet and flat against the back of his neck. I quickly hid behind a bush, but kept my eyes on him. He turned around a bit so I could see one side of his face and the front of his body, a little bit. The water was almost up to his waist but I could still see the dark curls underneath his abdomen. A thin trail of hair went up his body. I followed that trail until it disappeared, but my eyes kept going up his chest, his pale neck. I took a sudden breath when I reached his face because he looked so peaceful without his usual scowl. I quickly turned around and went back to the tent. That night I had the first dream about Sasuke.

After that, every few nights I dreamt about him. I was very confused and surprised especially in the beginning. Now I kinda got used to the dreams, but that doesn't mean they don't still affect me. They do, very much so, but I always deny myself any kind of self relieve in these situations. Somehow I think that not pleasuring myself, sort of makes the whole thing not so real.

I turned off the water when I realized I was frozen and went into the kitchen to make some instant ramen. I had to gather my strength because I had to go train with the bastard after all. Ever since he became a jounin, Tsunade kept insisting I train with him. As if he could teach me anything, the smug teme!

Fragments of the dream kept coming back to me while I was eating and while I was walking to the training grounds. I was going to be late, of course. But then again, who wouldn't be late when it came to Mr. "I'm always ten minutes early".

"Hey, Naruto!"

Great, the last thing I needed right now was to be further delayed by Kiba.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"I was just wondering what you are doing tonight? I was talking to Shikamaru and the guys and we were thinking about going out drinking later. I heard the girls were having some kind of only-girls-allowed reunion at the BBQ and I was thinking why should they have all the fun? What do you say?"

"I don't know…sounds good I guess. Still I'm not sure if I'm going to have the necessary energy. I'm just heading to meet Sasuke for training."

"Oh, but that's perfect. Why don't you ask him along? The guys and I never really got around to talking to him a lot, so it will be a good opportunity."

"I don't know…I'm not sure he will be interested…"

"Tell him there's gonna be sake and ramen."

"Well Kiba, you had me at ramen. I will be there for sure. I'll also tell the bastard, although I doubt he will come."

I rushed off to the training grounds knowing for sure Sasuke will be pissed by now.

"Is your alarm clock lagging behind, the same as your intelligence?"

Leave it to the stuck up bastard to come up with a smart ass line like that.

"Teme, you are the one who is early, as usual. Don't you have any life at all?"

"I won't dignify that with an answer…dobe."

"Why….you…" I stormed off to hit the bastard in the face but before I knew it I was face down in the grass with a knee painfully digging in my back.

"You should conserve your energy for the actual training Naruto. You will definitely need it."

He let me stand up and I shot him a death glare. He only made a scoffing sound.

"We will start with genjutsu today, because you sure lack in that department."

I was lying on the ground trying to catch my breath. Sasuke really kicked my ass at genjutsu. I hated it and I hated him and I felt like I was never gonna get better at it.

"You still haven't improved at all. You are never going to make jounin at this rate."

"You bastard! I don't need genjutsu to be a jounin. I don't even need to be a jounin to begin with. And besides, we both know I kick your ass at taijutsu."

"Please, don't be ridiculous."

"Bring it on, teme!"

We were now leaning back in the small pond located by the training grounds trying to sooth our scrapes and bruises. Damn that Sasuke, he also beat me at the close combat. But that is only because whenever he would get close to me, or touch me I would lose focus. Images from the previous night's dream would come to mind and I couldn't block his attacks. I was all flustered, beat up and slightly aroused by the time we finished. Leaning in the warm water did wonders for the beating my body took, but the warm liquid combined with a view of a naked, wet and exhausted Sasuke only made my arousal worse.

"Hey are you alright, dobe? You look a bit feverish and you are staring like you haven't seen another person before in your life."

"I'm fine. You…you…you are just stupid and narcissistic and imagining things."

My answer was weak and I knew Sasuke figured out it was a lie, but lucky for me he didn't push the matter. I tried to keep my eyes off his naked, glistening skin and think of something other than licking every drop of water off his body. I would have left, but I was obviously erect by now and I couldn't have made an exit without him noticing my condition.

Fortunately for me Sasuke seemed to get ready to get out of the water. I suddenly remembered Kiba and his proposal of going out.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing tonight?"

"Why? Do you want to ask me on a date?"

His answer was sarcastic and I knew he was mocking me, but that didn't stop me from turning bright red.

"No, you stupid bastard. I was just talking to Kiba on my way here and he said the guys were meeting tonight for drinks and ramen. He told me to ask your stupid ass to come along."

"Hm, why would I be interested to spend time with you and a bunch of people I don't care about?"

"Fine, you stuck up asshole. Don't come. I don't care. I wouldn't have even invited you if Kiba didn't ask me to. He just said that they don't know you so well and it would be a good idea to do some bonding. But don't come for all I care!"

"Where are you meeting?"

My heart jumped in my throat at his response. The truth was that I was trying to play it cool and detached, but my heart was racing because I really wanted him to come. I don't know why, because he was a smug teme and I hated him. But still, for some reason I really wanted him to come along. So I told him where we were meeting and then he left. I stayed until my heart calmed down and my arousal withered and then I also got out of the pond and headed to Ichiraku's for some well deserved ramen.

I was watching myself in the mirror and putting on my usual black and orange uniform when my thoughts trailed back to Sasuke again. To the way he looked ridiculously good in the Konoha jounin uniform, or better yet to how he looked this afternoon after our training, in the pond. How the sun made the droplets of water that covered his body look like diamonds, how his skin seemed like alabaster, how his raven hair contrasted so perfectly with his skin. I thought of his pale pink nipples and how they hardened, probably from the mild cold wind from the training grounds. It was tempting to let my mind wander further but I stopped myself because I was already late to meet the guys, and I was starting to get hard.

I started walking towards the meeting place wondering if Sasuke was going to come. No matter how hard I was trying not to think about him, somehow my mind kept going back to him. Hmm…what if it's not so wrong to like a guy? To like Sasuke? Would he even like me back? I snorted just thinking about what Sasuke would say if he knew I liked him. Most probably he likes girls. I mean he always has a hoard of girls following him around, watching his every step. Even after he almost betrayed Konoha, the girls never seemed to stop liking him. I brought him back home, he got reintegrated in society, struggled to get stronger, passed both his chunin and jounin exam and the trail of girls following him, lead by Sakura of course, only seemed to get longer. But still he wasn't with any of them. He didn't seem to be affected at all by any type of girl. Maybe he was just too focused on getting stronger. Or maybe he had no interest in sex at all. Or maybe….just maybe he liked…NO! He didn't like guys, and even if he did I'm sure he wouldn't like me. I mean he insults me all the time and physically abuses me whenever he gets the change. That's not how you treat the person that you like. But still…that's how I treat him….But I don't like him, because I don't like guys, because I like girls, because I….have to….

My thought process was interrupted (fortunately) when I arrived at the bar. I entered only to find the guys have already started without me. They seemed to be there for a while because some of them had red cheeks already and were shouting at each other. I could spot Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Shino, but no sign of Sasuke. Well, that was to be expected. I tried to ignore the burning in my stomach and plastered a wide smile on my face.

"Hey you guys! Seems I got the time wrong, because you guys are already wasted!"

"You didn't get the time wrong, you are just late, as usual. Come sit down, have a cup of sake. You have a lot of catching up to do." Kiba laughed and scooted over so that I sat next to him.

"You really got everyone together I see."

"Yeah, except for Lee. He was away on a mission." Shikamaru stated, bored and half drunk.

"Did you invite Sasuke, Naruto?"

"Yeah I did, but I don't think the bastard's coming. He thinks he's too good for this lot."

"Well his loss." Choji said with his mouth full. The boy was eating as always, only this time it was ramen, which really caught my attention, so I ordered some for myself.

As the night progressed we continued to drink and eat ramen and after about an hour and a half I was laughing really hard at a joke made by Shikamaru when my eyes were caught by raven black hair and marble skin.

"Hey Sasuke, over here!" Neji cried out and waved his hand. He was quite loud, which was uncharacteristically for the stoic jounin, but I guess by now we were all infected by the devil-may-care attitude only brought on by alcohol.

"…" Sasuke came to our table and just nodded.

Instinctively I scooted over and made room for him next to me. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously but sat down nonetheless. An awkward silence followed because none of the guys knew Sasuke all that well, so they didn't really know how to approach him. I figured it was up to me to break the ice.

"What took you so long princess? Did you spend too much time in the mirror, or did you just decide to be fashionably late on purpose?"

"Hm…be glad I even came."

"Why should I be glad? I don't even like seeing your ugly mug."

At that Sasuke looked at me rather surprised, with both eyebrows lifted. He didn't have time to reply though because Choji poured him a cup of sake and egged him on to drink it.

"Come on Sasuke, drink up. You have to catch up to us, because otherwise we will just appear stupid to you with all our drunken talk."

Sasuke lifted the cup to his lips, slightly parted them and took a sip. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop starring at him when I was sober, so I knew I had no chance now that I was drunk.

A couple of hours passed when the discussion drifted to girls.

"So Kiba, how are you doing with Hinata? I can't believe she finally went for you ugly ass." I laughed while I patted my friend on the back.

"It's good, I can't complain. But we still have ways to go."

"He just means they haven't fucked yet." Shikamaru intervened.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not dating a girl Ino, Shika."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the usually detached boy asked rather fired up.

"It means that he wishes he did." Choji cut through, laughing hard.

We all laughed, except for Shikamaru. I guess he didn't like the fact that the other guys talked about his girlfriend like that.

"Come on Shika, we all know you and Ino fuck like rabbits."

"Well Naruto I'm glad that you take such an interest in my love life. Maybe I should pay more attention to yours. But wait? Who are you dating right now?"

Sasuke's attention was suddenly caught. Before, he just stared off into the distance, drinking and not really participated in the discussion. He turned to look at me now. I could feel my face burning up. I shot daggers at Shikamaru while answering.

"Well, you know how it is. I've been really busy trying to train a lot and going on missions, so I haven't really found the time to look for any girlfriend."

"Oh come one Naruto, cut the crap! We all go on missions and shit, so we know what it's like. Don't try to bullshit us. Besides we all have a girlfriend. I have Hinata, Shika has Ino, Neji has Tenten, Shino has that bug girl from his clan. Even Choji started dating that girl from the code decipher division."

I was at a loss for words. I couldn't believe I got my ass served to me like that by none other than my friends. Suddenly all eyes were on me and the guys actually expected an answer. I couldn't believe the situation I was in. In all my drunken haze I couldn't think of anything better to say but,

"Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend. Do you?"

Now all the eyes were on Sasuke. I knew that was low from my part but I couldn't care less. The bastard made me look bad all the time anyway. Plus I had the excuse of being drunk.

"…Are you people expecting an answer from me at that?"

"Well yeah. I mean I really am curious because you always have a bunch of babes tailing you, so why are you single?" Kiba asked.

"That's because I don't like girls."

We were all poker face. A long silence stretched over a minute. Nobody asked for any clarifications although we were all curious. Especially me. But seeing how he was so blunt, and said it as if it wasn't a big deal nobody dared question him further.

"So, how about that Tsunade… She gave me hell yesterday. She made me…"

I didn't listen to the rest of Shikamaru's story. All I could think about was the fact that Sasuke said he didn't like girls. Did that mean he liked boys, or just that he wasn't interested in neither sexes?

The evening turned into night and the night turned into early morning. As time moved further so did Sasuke's position. He got closer and closer to me. Our legs and arms brushed occasionally and whenever that happened I felt my skin burn where it touched him. As he drank he started to loosen up more and more and he actually started engaging in the conversation and laugh. At times he would laugh and come so close to my face that I could count his lashes. I got a little more relaxed around him, too. I started to lose inhibitions when my arm would sling across his shoulders, or when I would friendly-punch his arm. It was around 3 am when we decided to call it a night. We went outside the bar and everyone started going off in different directions. I was having a rather difficult time walking straight when I felt an arm come around my waist to support me up.

"You're shit faced dobe."

"Hey I don't need your help. I can walk just fine."

I snapped away from Sasuke but I started swaying and I nearly fell down when he caught me.

"Sure you can. It's just that my place is the same direction as yours, so let's just walk there together."

"Whatever, I could have walk by myself, you know."

"I know, I know." He mocked me. He always mocked me. But I guess he was right to mock me this time. For some reason he seemed way too sober, considering the amount of sake I personally saw him drinking. I guess it's true that I can't really hold my liquor.

We walked a little awkwardly and wobbly, but still it was comforting to feel him by my side. I could feel the way the side our hips brushed together when we took a step. I felt his hand tighten around my waist, so I tightened my arm around his shoulder. We were so close I was intoxicated by his smell. The smell that haunted me in my dreams. He smelled like all the good things in the world. He smelled of cotton candy and caramel and vanilla and sunlight and spring and summer and winter all wrapped up into one. His skin was pale and flawless even at this proximity. I watched his lips part slightly so he could breathe through his mouth. I guess I was putting a strain on him by leaning on him like that. But I didn't care. I was close to him. I could feel his heath emanating from under his shinobi uniform.

I felt his hair tickle my ear so I turned my head to him. The only problem was that he was also turning his head to me, because I guess he wanted to tell me something. That resulted in the slightest brush of our lips. My breath hitched and I froze like that, our lips one millimeter apart. He didn't move either. His breath tickled my lips and I think it was his suffocating smell that drove me to attack his lips. Before I knew what was happening my lips were on his, pressing hard. I had both my hands in his hair and I was slightly pulling it. I think he was shocked because he didn't react at first. He still had one arm around my waist, but the other hung lifelessly beside his body. I moaned and I think that snapped him back to reality because the next thing I knew he was returning the pressure on my lips and his other arm also curled around my body. I expected him to push me back, not to pull me closer. Maybe it was the alcohol he drank, maybe not, but right now I couldn't care less about his motivation. All I needed to think about was that hard body pressed against mine and those soft, perfect lips moving against my own. I parted my lips for him and he wasted no time in delving into my mouth with his hot, wet tongue. This felt like heaven. Our tongues sparred with each other creating a delicious friction between them. I couldn't believe that I was kissing the boy I have been fantasizing…ahem, dreaming about for so long. And the dream had nothing on the real thing. I felt myself get dizzy and I pulled back to get some air. He let me breathe while he studied my face for any signs of panic or dislike.

"Naruto, what are…"

I didn't let him finish because I seized his lips again, this time my tongue slipping into his mouth with no resistance from him. I pulled his hair and then moved my arms around his neck. Involuntarily I thrust my hips upwards and my breath hitched and a groan produced by Sasuke vibrated through my mouth. I could feel his hardness against mine through our pants. I thrust again and his lips let escape another loud groan, before I heard footsteps behind us. I suddenly remembered that we were in the middle of the street. I pulled back and looked around. We were in the middle of the street right in front of my apartment building. There were some people in the distance, but they were definitely approaching us. I looked up into his eyes. I searched for something, anything, any sign as to what he wanted to do next. I found nothing, so I just had to pluck up all my courage and ask him.

"Um, my apartment is right here. Hmm, do you…I mean, would you like to….umm"

This was harder than I initially thought. Luckily for me, he just grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of my apartment. We reached the door and I tried to unlock it but I realized my hands were shaking severely. And it wasn't from the alcohol. My head cleared a bit from the slightly cold air and from the rush of nervousness I got from the kiss. No, my hands were shaking because I was really nervous about the whole situation. I mean, I was about to go in my apartment with Sasuke, a guy, after we just made out in plain view on the streets of Konoha. Finally I managed to open the door and we got in. I didn't even close it properly when Sasuke had me pinned against it. He held my wrists over my head and his face was inches from mine. Again I felt dizzy from his smell.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"I don't know…", I hesitated. "I want to feel you lips again..."

He placed another open-mouthed, ravaging kiss on me, which left me panting for air.

"What else do you want, Naruto?"

"I don't know, damn it! Just….just don't go."

"Tell me when to stop."

I nodded while blushing furiously. I knew I had to look like a red pepper by now, but luckily in my apartment there was semi-darkness, so maybe he hadn't noticed. He continued to kiss me, while traveling his hands over my body. He nudged a thigh between mine and I moaned when he moved it against my groin. I started to thrust against his leg, shamelessly dry humping him. He continued his kisses along my neck, sucking on my pulse. My breath was coming ragged and I couldn't see straight. I was so hard it was almost painful. I could feel that he was also aroused, and that realization only made me hornier. He unzipped my top and started kissing my chest. I cried out when his mouth reach one nipple. His tongue tortured it and I was writhing and moaning when he moved on to the other one. Meanwhile his hand moved lower and grabbed my erection through my pants. I let out a loud groan when he did that and I couldn't believe the impact that gesture had on me. I felt like my blood was on fire. Moreover, I felt like through my veins was not coursing blood, but molten lava. I was panting hard, sweat collecting on my forehead. He moved his hand and continued to lick my nipple and I realized that I was so shocked by all the pleasure he was provoking my body that I laid like I dead fish, without doing anything with my hands.

I lifted my hands and removed his jacket. I followed with his shirt. He allowed me, taking him hands from me for a little while, but I instantly yearned for them to get back. He started kissing my mouth again, while gently undoing my zipper. I felt a jolt of panic at that action remembering that he is a boy and that this was not supposed to happen, but that flew out the window when our lips parted and our eyes met. Something in his deep, dark gaze made me feel like all of this was alright, was fine and natural and I shouldn't be afraid of anything. Right then and there all my fear and doubt was gone and I gave myself completely over to the feeling of Sasuke's eyes on me, his breath ghosting on my face, his thigh resting between mine. I smiled at him. I gave him a genuine full hearted smile. I think that settled him down, because I felt him relax in my arms.

He kissed me again and then continued to kiss down my body until he reached my navel. He knelt down and started pulling down my pants while kissing the trail of blond hair from my navel going downwards. I started trembling when I realized what he was going to do. My legs were shaky and I didn't trust them, but when I felt his breath against my sex I couldn't care less about anything. His tongue encircled the head of my cock and my legs bucked a bit. He steadied me, pressing me with his hands against the door. He dipped the tip of his tongue in my slit and when he engulfed my entire member in his mouth I let out a long drawn out moan. My hands flew to his hair and I crouched a bit from the pleasure. My eyes were shut tight and my mouth was hung open. He started bobbing his head on my shaft.

"Oh, oh dear God….Sasuke…ahhh"

I couldn't form a single coherent sentence, so I just gave up letting an array of sound flow from my mouth expressing my pleasure.

He moved faster and I started to feel myself getting closer to climax. I clenched my hands in his hair and he must have guessed my situation because he pulled back and stood up.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"This way."

When we reached the bed he slowly pushed me on top of it. I was stark naked and he still had his pants on.

"If you feel like we are moving too fast just tell me and I'll stop, ok?"

"Ok."

"Have you ever been intimate with a guy before?"

"Uhmm, no…but why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, just let me know if I'm doing something you don't want."

He kissed me again lying on top of me. My hands trailed down his back until they reached his pants. I tugged on his pants but they remained in place. I insisted, so he stood on his knees and removed his pants. I couldn't stop staring. His body was perfect. I didn't understand why I was afraid or put off by the fact that he was a guy. His skin was smoother than any girl's, his abdomen was flat and muscled, the hair running down below his navel was inviting. My eyes rested on his sex. It was perfect, pale, a little longer than mine, but just as thick, and leaking precome.

He placed his hands on my knees and spread my thighs. I felt my cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Do you have anything slick?"

"Umm, I have some massage oil for when I get sore muscles. It's in the top drawer."

After he reached to take it he resumed his position between my legs, licking and sucking at my erection. I started to lose my head again, but I was firmly brought back when I felt a cold, slick finger against my entrance. He just rubbed it softly, not penetrating. The feeling was strange at first, but it quickly became pleasurable, so I shifted my body so that his finger slipped in. He moaned loudly when that happened. I tensed up a bit, but when he started moving his finger I started to relax. He kept sucking on my cock, which provided the necessary distraction when he entered a second finger. I felt a little sting at that, but that quickly passed when he started moving and scissoring his fingers inside me.

"Ahhhhhhhh"

I cried loudly and arched of the bed when his fingers struck something deep inside me which made me lose any sense of reality I might have still had. I pushed back on his fingers desperately.

"Oh, my God, Sasuke! Please, more. Harder, deeper."

He complied as much as he could and I was riding his fingers like there was no tomorrow.

"Please, Sasuke…"

"What? What do you want?"

"I want…I want something….anything….I want more. Please give me more."

"Say it. Tell me what you want from me", a smug smile on his face.

"Ahh, Sasuke fuck me. Please, fuck me."

That was all he needed to hear apparently because he quickly pulled back his fingers and slicked himself up. Watching Sasuke stroke his cock like that made my mouth water. He aligned himself with my opening and we locked eyes before he started pushing in. We didn't kiss because it seemed like there was no air in the room as it was. He pushed slowly and with every inch that I took in I felt like I was ripped apart. I never, in my life felt so full. I thought there was no way he would be able to get all of it in, but somehow he did. He stopped when he was fully inside me. I tried to catch my breathing. He pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. I could see it was difficult for him to restrain himself. After a few seconds, I began to get more accustomed with his size so I move a bit experimentally. That got a loud moan from him.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and he kissed my while pulling back, only to push back in slowly. He repeated the movement a few times until he felt me relax.

"Come on, don't be afraid. I'm not gonna break."

I laughed, but the laugh was wiped off my face with his next thrust which hit head on my prostate. My back arched and both my mouth and my eyes flew open in a silent scream. I felt like I went blind. I've never felt such pleasure in my life.

"Are you alright?"

"If you stop, I'll kill you."

At that he began to thrust harder and deeper in my body. The room was filled with out ragged panting and our groans. I could feel myself getting close, and I couldn't help the string of profanities coming from my mouth.

"Oh fuck, oh Lord…aaahhhh Sasuke, harder, fuck me harder….faster…..oh, I'm close….aaahhhh!"

He wrapped his still oily hand around my cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Aahhhhhhh!"

My cum splashed all over my stomach and chest, but his hand and his thrusts kept going. For one moment, while I climaxed I couldn't form a single thought. It was the best thing in the world, being able to not think about anything, worry about wars, or the Akatsuki, or Orochimaru, or the fact the Jiraiya was dead. All that was far, far away from me, because in this moment my head was blank. When I came through, I could still feel Sasuke move frenetically on top me, pumping into me violently. I could feel he was close. I locked eyes with him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Cum for me, Sasuke."

That was all it took, because next thing I knew I witnessed a sight so rare that I felt privileged being able to see it. His face was so exquisite when his orgasm hit him, his body was all tense, his hair sticking to his temples with sweat, his mouth hanging open.

He pulled out and I felt weird to be without him inside me. I felt somehow incomplete. He slumped down next to me, dropping his arm lifelessly over my chest. I rubbed circles on his arm while we both calmed down. I was getting cold, so I picked up a blanket and threw it over the both of us. Neither of us talked, because there was really nothing we could say to each other. Nothing and at the same time, everything. But that could wait, because right now all I wanted to do was just lay there, with him next to me, and not think about anything – where this would lead, what it meant, how I felt, how he felt….I just wanted to be in this moment and not worry about the past or the future…just be here, with Sasuke.

**Ending note:** **So what do you think? This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, ever, in my life. English is not my first language, so please forgive any errors. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think of the story. Comments are very much appreciated, especially since this is my first work ever. If this story is well received, there is the possibility of a sequel. Thank you for taking the time to read.**


End file.
